Talk:WataMote Chapter 172/@comment-3434177-20200208020421/@comment-27702860-20200209060302
Hopefully Asuka won't end up assuming that Yuri-chan is a crazy lesbo or something of that style. I do not think she will. I think she may be afraid that Yuri finds her underwear ridiculous or something. In other words, she fears that Yuri is laughing at her. She has no way of knowing why Yuri is laughing. The funny irony is that the Emoji Gang ended up talking to Yuri-chan in view Ucchi ditched them with such of reenacting her 'magical night' in Kyoto wih kimoi girl (though who knos if those three know about that part). I still don't discard possibility Miya-Kayo-Nagi trio will try to compile information about Tomoko through Yuri, though. We do not see it, but I would not be surprised if Nagi or Kayo asked Yuri about Tomoko. Clearly, Nagi mentions what she perceives is Tomoko's willingness to mix in different groups. She also suggests that Uchi has become or sought to become Tomoko's friend. What we do not see is things like discussions on Uchi or Tomoko. Yuri does not seem uncomfortable, so the Emoji Gang did not make her uncomfortable with their questions. That probably means they did not raise Uchi's crush with her. It also means they probably did not ask "deep questions" like, "when did you realize Tomoko's a lesbian" or something that would shock Yuri. I doubt Yuri suspects Uchi has a crush on Tomoko. One thing is sure, one of another way, people will end up talking about Tomoko and her influence in people around her, at least when she is not present. Oh I agree! And in a way that has happened. Going back to Yuri-Asuka: I could imagine Asuka giving Yuri a very overly-polite apology for allowing her to see her undies with a smile that could cut steel. I can then imagine Yuri apologizing for laughing and, even, explaining why: "Sorry, they reminded me of Tomoko's panty fetish which made me laugh." I can also imagine Asuka taping her mouth shut with duct tape prior to placing her limp body in the sack and . . . no . . . wait! Did Ucchi even put underwear on when she came out from hot spring to see Tomoko? Another thing is sure, time is running out, and there is not real guarantee Tomoko got admitted in Aoyama, Ucchi has to do something regarding her feelings and confess her feelings or whatever she does, even if that implies to get rejected. Well, I would expect her to have put on something under her bathrobe! You are correct that "something" has to break with Uchi. As I have blathered, it is as if she wants things to just happen so she can pretend she did not want them. I will give Uchi this: she seems to at least admit she wants the "disgusting" as she puts it. Anyways, I am not sure we will see Uchi "making a move" unless she is somehow pushed to it. For example: say the two end up alone in the room. What does Uchi do? Does she expect Tomoko to peep at her, look at her? She seems shocked that Tomoko would stare at her when she wants Tomoko . . . to stare at her! Anyways, I do not see Uchi "initiating contact" so to write. That written, imagine if, say, Tomoko simply embraced her. No "heavy petting," just the embrace like Uchi hoped she would receive "accidentally" on the train. How would Uchi react? Would she freak out like she still does thinking Tomoko is looking at her? Anyways, unless Kayo or Nagi push her to confess to Tomoko, I do not see it happening. Though they did get her to apologize to Tomoko. I do not know! I really craves for Tomoko get to pass to B-group, I can't stand so long the seeing her separated from her circle of friends, not even Yuu's presence is enough to compensate it. It's a relief Nemo is not present in camp, because I can perfectly to her saying something like "Huh? C-class? Did I not study enough? Maybe it's because I'm dumb". It's already quite annoying by itself being tagged in the group of dumbasses like for being mocked regarding that. Yeah, I expect Tomoko to pass since she is not stupid, and she is not a "bad student." She may not have studied as effectively and intensely as Asuka. She also does seem interested in Aoyama for the correct reasons, its literature program, rather than wanting to "be with friends" or something like that. Nemo would have been a bull in a china shop in this situation given what is going on with Fūka, Yuri, and Uchi.